


First Times

by bballgirl3022



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three first times for Ron and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/gifts).



> A/N 1: For jellytea for 5 Acts meme.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Their first kiss was in the heat of battle. It was rushed and messy, but neither was all that worried about how good it was. They just needed it.

The first time they went on a date was a disaster.

It was after the battle ended and the Ministry was getting back on its feet. They both had made plans for the coming year. They were going to be separated from September to December. Ron decided he needed to make his relationship with Hermione official.

What better way than to go on a date?

It was a disaster. Ron tried to cook. It caught fire. Hermione put it out before he lost too much of his hair. He must have looked ridiculous because she started laughing. Her laugh started him laughing.

They went out to eat after that.

The second time they kissed was under better circumstances.

They were alone for starters, in the back of the WWW. Ron was unpacking merchandise and Hermione was paying him a visit after shopping for the upcoming school year.

Ron doesn’t remember who moved first. Just that Hermione smelled good and her eyes lit up like they always did when she talked about something  
Ron deemed nerdy. Then his lips were on hers. Hers were soft and tasted slightly minty. Her hands were tangled in his hair, adding to its current chaos. They were pressed close. His arms were around her waist tugging her even closer.

George eventually came in wondering where Ron ran off to and they broke apart blushing for being caught.

There were many kisses later that night though.

The first time Ron told Hermione he loved her was sort of an accident.

Family and friends were gathered at the Burrow for Molly and Arthur’s anniversary. There was food, laughter, and butterbeer. Plenty of butterbeer.

Ron had had a few, enough that he could feel it, but wasn’t really affected by it.

He and Hermione were on a makeshift dance floor. Music was playing somewhere in the background. Hermione was pressed against him. Her head was resting on Ron’s shoulder. He could smell the new shampoo she started using. It smelled good. Flowery.

He was thinking how great his life turned out and the next he knew the words were tumbling out. They weren’t rushed, but mumbled almost sleepily.

Hermione stiffened in his arms. For a moment Ron was worried he has ruined everything. Until she wrapped her arms around him tighter and returned his sentiments.

She stayed with him for the first time that night, cuddling under the blankets, sharing warmth.

It was one of the best nights of Ron’s life. At least up to that point.


End file.
